


It's (Not) Over

by shlryn4



Series: World Cup 2014 [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, spain nt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu-satunya hal yang kau inginkan saat ini adalah menghilang –dari kenyataan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's (Not) Over

**Author's Note:**

> im not La Roja fans. but since im a football fans, i respect them.

Penuhi ekspetasi, katanya. Ribuan orang menanti; memanggil kalian tanpa henti. Haruskah berakhir? Tidak pada awalnya. Berusaha membulatkan tekad, toh akhirnya terjadi juga. Predikat yang seringkali dijunjung tinggi tak ayal membawa perih. Meski sulit untuk diakui, segalanya hanya berupa ekspektasi.

Setelah kekalahan telak melawan Netherlands pun kau tak bisa berkutik. Kau pun enggan mengelak –setiap barisan manusia terbagi menjadi dua: pro dan kontra. Mereka masih mendukungmu, tentu, tapi apa yang terjadi? Menyedihkan –mereka rela dicaci-maki tanpa henti, demi membela satu hal pasti.

Apa salah berpegang teguh pada harga diri? Tekanan itu semakin lama semakin menyakiti –setiap satu suara yang keluar dari mereka melahirkan dua opsi yang membingungkan.

1)      Kau harus berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik, atau

2)      Kau _overpressure_ akibat suara mereka.

Mereka hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Bagaimana denganmu?

“Iker –“

“Aku tak apa –“

Mereka tetap membelamu.

“ – Sungguh.”

Menyakitkan rasanya mengingat _kutukan_ itu masih ada. Sang juara yang menghilang. Enam tahun mendeklarasikan sebagai yang terhebat, dominasi tak terkalahkan –yang _benar-benar_ hilang dalam dua pertandingan. Miris –seorang kapten pasti merasakan bahwa semua beban yang ada menumpuk di kedua bahunya.

Dan kenyataan lain, kau adalah _kaptennya_.

Kenapa bisa?

Mungkin ‘ _kenapa_ ’ adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang menghantui otakmu saat ini. _Kenapa bisa seorang juara harus takluk di dua pertandingan awal? Kenapa bisa seorang juara harus mengalami kekalahan yang cukup telak? Kenapa bisa seorang juara memiliki pola permainan yang mudah ditebak?_

Tak semua pertanyaan itu bisa terjawab oleh satu kalimat berawalan ‘ _karena_ ’.

Sesungguhnya jawaban itu ada pada dirimu, diri kalian masing-masing.

Kau menghela nafas begitu Cesc melangkah pergi meninggalkanmu yang masih termangu di sini –bersandar pada lokermu sendiri. Hanya kau yang tersisa –bersama Diego Costa dengan wajah pokernya. Menyesalkah ia? Kau rasa jawabannya adalah _iya_. Betapa sesungguhnya ia bisa _merubah takdirnya_ apabila mengutamakan _tim samba_. Namun ia hanya salah melangkah. Satu langkah yang membuatnya harus kembali duduk di depan televisi, menonton sisa pertandingan penuh rasa iri.

Apakah ini salahmu?

_And now everybody understands why Mou prefer to choose Diego L_ _ópez instead of you._

Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?

Kau teringat saat Del Bosque marah besar pada kalian di ruang ganti. Kalian hanya menunduk dalam diam, tenggorokan pun tercekat. Bicara sedikit kepalamu akan terpenggal. Awalnya kau tidak mengerti –formasi telah dilakukan dan kalian telah menurunkan pemain yang berkualitas di masing-masing liga. Apa yang salah? Mungkinkah _tiki-taka_ sudah punah? Lalu apa? Menggantikannya dengan formasi yang bersifat _attacking_ sedemikian rupa?

“Maafkan aku.”

Satu batalyon pemain sudah kembali pada kursi masing-masing, sedang kau masih berdiri. Entah sadar atau tidak, kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja. Menyisakan gema yang tak nyaring namun dapat terdengar di ruangan hening. Tidak –ruangan itu sangatlah ramai, penuh sesak malah. Hanya saja sepi menerpa –tak ada yang cukup berani mengeluarkan suara.

“Maafkan aku.”

Lagi. Kau berusaha memastikan bahwa kalimat itu bukan hanya sebatas ilusi.

“Maafkan aku.”

“Kapten –“

Oh, Fernando yang manis, tolong jangan memotong –ini memang menyakitkan dan kau pasti juga merasakannya, `kan?

Dan mereka hanya mengangguk kecil, tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa karena –hey, kalian adalah _sang juara_ yang kemudian _dipermalukan_. Inilah kutukan yang harus kalian terima. Satu hal yang harus di ikrarkan pada hati kalian bahwa ini belum berakhir. Dunia boleh menertawakanmu sesuka hati –dominasi itu telah lenyap, kenyataan membangunkan kalian yang terlalu percaya diri.

Bangun sekali lagi, dan biarkan dunia melihat jati diri.

Karena kenyataan ini masih bisa berubah –mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi nanti.

( _The world changed so fast, you don’t have a strength. All you see is broken glass with tiny shards of pain_ )


End file.
